


Thor Takes It Easy

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bare Bottom, Crying, Cute teen Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Loki lives!, Paddling, Scolding, after spanking cuddles, brotherly disciplinary spanking, cute bottom, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: After unjustly spanking the daylights out of Loki, Thor resolves to be more gentle with the seventeen year old. Loki is a good boy for a while, then does something so naughty his mother has to paddle his little rump! Gentle Thor, forgiving Odin, strict Frigga, nice Warriors and one small bottom spanked twice!





	Thor Takes It Easy

“Stop squirming, Loki!” Thor growled, as his seventeen year old brother lay across his knees to be spanked. The boy wriggled furiously, pushing on the big Viking’s leg to raise himself up as his slender legs pinwheeled.  
“No Thor! I didn’t break your chair, I swear!” Five minutes earlier, as Thor hoisted pints of meade with Sif and the Warriors Three, his chair suddenly collapsed, dumping him unceremoniously on the floor! Loki had been eating two tables over and laughed out loud when he saw what happened. The warrior naturally thought the boy had once again, pranked him to humiliation. He intended to spank the mischief out of the struggling young prince!  
“Hold still! I will not tell you again! If you don’t stop squirming your spanking will be doubled!” This served to settle the boy, who whimpered, now lying obediently still. Thor hauled off and began to paddle the boy’s upturned bottom, delivering a mighty sting that made Loki hiss and suck his breath in. Thor hammered his huge paw down on the small behind briskly, ramping the sting up by a factor of ten! Loki began to cry almost immediately.  
“Ow! Please brother! I’m innocent!” he howled as Sif and the Warriors stood by, snickering while his poor little tail was blistered in front of them.  
Finally, after five minutes of sound paddling, Thor stilled his hand. Loki lay limp over his lap, sobbing. “Now, no more mischief, Little One!” The big Viking scolded.  
“I didn’t do it.” Loki sobbed. “Please believe me!” Volstagg frowned and picked the pieces of Thor’s chair up, noticing a weak spot in the wood. His face fell when he realized that Loki was telling the truth. He showed the fault to the others and they too, frowned.  
“Thor, Loki spoke the truth.” Volstagg said, looking down at the young prince sympathetically. “Look at this.” He showed Thor the piece of wood and the man’s face fell. An expression of dawning realization overspread his face and he reached down, gathering Loki into his arms.  
“Oh, baby brother! I am so sorry!. Heal your bottom sweetling.” A gentle green mist surrounded Loki’s little backside and he relaxed, sighing in relief. Thor hugged and cuddled him, apologizing and patting his bottom gently. “Poor little fellow. Brother is so sorry. It’s alright now. Don’t cry sweetling.” Loki slowly stopped crying and lay still in his big brother’s arms. The aftershock of the brutal spanking and his manic struggles had worn the boy out completely. He fell asleep in minutes as Thor held him.  
“Take him to his quarters, Thor.” Sif said, sounding a bit angry with the man. He sheepishly gathered the limp, lanky form of his brother into his arms and carried him to his room, kissing his sweaty face as he lay him down. 

* * * *

“Loki tells me you whipped him unjustly earlier today.” Odin said as he walked with Thor.  
“Yes father. I regret it.” Thor answered quietly.  
“For Loki, an angry spanking from you or I has more consequences than just a sore bottom.” Odin began. He is tiny compared to us and so light and slender we seem like giants to him. He fears our palms above all else and the stress and pain traumatize him for hours, sometimes days afterward.”  
“I know father. I feel terrible.”  
“I want you to take care not to whip him at the drop of a hat. I also order you to show him a great deal of tenderness for the next few days. He deserves it Thor.”  
“Yes father, I will.” 

* * * *

A little while later, Thor spotted Loki playing with his ball and cup toy in the corridor. He approached slowly, not wanting to frighten him. Loki spotted the man and his eyes grew wide with fear and his brows climbed to his hairline. He dropped the toy on the floor and backed away, tears filling his eyes.  
“I’m sorry…I’m sorry! Please don’t spank me!” The young prince whimpered as his big brother grasped his arm and drew him in gently.  
“Shhh. There, there. Brother isn’t going to spank you, Little One.” Loki was trembling violently and crying as Thor cuddled him. “Aw, poor little fellow. Big brother loves you. I mean you no harm sweetling.” He reached down and gently rubbed Loki’s small bottom ever so gently as he held him, taking care not to be too rough. Eventually the boy relaxed and his trembling slowed as did his tears. Thor patted and soothed him, speaking softly until he was relaxed.  
“I’m sorry for whatever I did.” Loki said shakily.  
“You haven’t done anything wrong, baby brother. Do not fear my palm sweetling. I am so sorry I frightened you. Sometimes I forget how big I must look to you. I am too quick to spank you. From now on I will take care not to punish you unjustly, alright?” He stroked Loki’s shiny, silken locks as he spoke.  
“O…Okay.” Loki whispered timidly. Thor picked up one of his little brother’s small, slender hands, examining it carefully and comparing it to his own huge, blocky one. He smiled at how delicate it was and hugged the boy, his heart flooding with love and a sense of protectiveness. He drew Loki in even closer, gently rubbing his back and bottom, kissing his head.  
“Such a good boy.” He suddenly stood and carried Loki to his chambers. Loki hugged his neck and blinked away the last of his tears. Thor laid him face down on his bed and drew his leggings down. “It’s alright, Little One. Brother isn’t going to spank you.” The man began to ghost his hand over the pert little cheeks, ever so gently. “There, now. Doesn’t that feel good? Little bottoms are for more than just spankings.” His huge hand was incredibly soft and Loki sighed, relaxing completely as his small bottom was rubbed.  
“I love you brother.” Loki squeaked as Thor gently rubbed his little behind.  
“I love you too, baby brother.” Thor smiled at the cute little round, velvet soft tail under his hand. The skin was pale pink and perfect, like a baby’s bottom. Loki sighed in bliss, making Thor smile even more. “That’s my good boy. Such a cute little bottom. I’m sorry for spanking it so hard.”  
“I forgive you.” Loki piped adorably. This earned him even more gentle rubs and pats to his little sit spots. The loving treatment lulled the teen to sleep in minutes. Thor righted his little britches and kissed his head, leaving him to nap.  
In the following days, Thor deliberately cuddled and gentled his timid little brother, speaking in friendly tones and approaching him slowly with a smile on his face. Gradually the boy’s trauma subsided and he got back to normal.  
Volstagg was careful as well, speaking to the boy gently and imparting warm hugs and including him in his and the other warrior’s society. Loki’s mischief had all but stopped and he was becoming a popular boy among the warriors. Thor lavished him with cuddles and praise. Gradually, the teen recovered and returned to his original self. Thor was overjoyed.  
A full month later Loki inexplicably disappeared. The All Father had his royal guard look for him but he was nowhere to be found. Odin and Frigga were initially angry, then worried. After two days they were frantic! Thor haunted the Observatory, hoping Heimdall would spot the boy. On the third day, Loki strolled down the corridor as though nothing was wrong! Frigga spotted him first and ran to him.  
“Where have you been young man? Your father and I were frantic!” She scolded.  
“I was camping out in the forest mama. I cloaked myself so I would not be disturbed.” He looked into his mother’s face calmly, his expression innocent. Frigga felt her blood pressure rise and she grabbed the boy by his ear, dragging him down the corridor to the throne room. Odin stood when he saw his son being brought in by the ear. Loki was ‘ouching’ and grabbing at his sore ear as she pulled him along.  
“LOKI ODINSON!” The All Father boomed. Loki flinched violently and cowered. “Where have you been young man?” Frigga filled him in and the huge man was red faced with incandescent rage. Loki squeaked and tried to pull away as Odin descended the stairs. “I am going to turn you over my knee and spank your bare little bottom shiny!” Frigga frowned, considering letting the boy make a run for it.  
“Husband, you will not spank your son while you are this angry. Leave him to me.” Loki whimpered at this and Odin nodded, his face scarlet. Frigga grasped Loki’s arm, releasing his ear. He reached up, rubbing his ear gingerly. Frigga saw this and scowled at the boy. “You’ll be rubbing that naughty little tail of yours in a few minutes!”  
“Mama, you’re angry too! Please don’t spank me while you’re angry!” The boy whined as The All Mother pushed his chamber door open and dragged him to the bed. She sat down next to him and took two or three deep breaths, calming herself.  
“I’m not angry, baby. But I want to make certain you never do anything like that again. You could have come to us and asked permission. You worried your parents and brother darling. Now mama is going to spank your little behind.” She leaned over and kissed Loki’s cheek. He was sitting there, looking so sad and frightened it tore at her heart. She had to force herself to draw the slender boy over her lap and tug his britches down. She held her arm out and a small, round paddle appeared in it. Frigga began to spank the adorable little bottom crisply. Loki Yikked and cried as she spanked his wriggling little bottom.  
“Waaaauuuuggghhh! I’m sorry mama!” Loki howled as his bottom was reddened.  
“That was VERY *SMACK!* Naughty! *SMACK!* She scolded as she paddled his little sit spots. “Never *SMACK!* do *SMACK!* Anything *SMACK!” Like *SMACK!* that *SMACK* again!” *SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
“YAOW!” The young prince bawled, kicking his legs and crying loudly. “I promise mama! Please!” He cried. Frigga stilled her hand and made the paddle disappear as Loki squirmed, his bottom stinging like fire! His poor little tail was bright red and hot as a coal stove. Frigga deliberately let the firey sting remain for a full five minutes before she took about half of the pain away. Loki bawled throughout. She held him down with one hand and scowled down at him as he fussed.  
“I want this sting to get through to that brain of yours, my naughty son. If you ever do anything that naughty again I will spank that cute little tail right off!” Loki whimpered as she scolded him, his behind burning like fire. Finally she brushed her hand over the burning flesh and removed half of the spanking. Loki calmed immediately and lay still, sniffling. She tugged his leggings back up carefully and sat him up, pulling him into a cuddle. “Mama loves you, darling. Don’t scare me like that my baby. She reached back, rubbing his sore bottom gently.  
“I’m sorry mama. I just didn’t think. I promise I will never do that again.” Frigga kissed his sad little face.  
“Go and apologize to your father and Thor.” Loki’s eyes grew huge.  
“But mama! They might spank me too!” Frigga smiled and healed Loki’s bottom completely. It was a huge relief but he dreaded his meeting with both.  
Odin glowered down from the throne at his timid son. Loki stood trembling before his father. “Papa, I’m sorry for what I did.”  
“Did your mama spank you?”  
“Yes sir, very hard.” Loki’s expression was adorably pouty.  
“Come to your papa.” Odin said, holding his arms out. Loki slowly ascended the dais and his father pulled him in for a warm cuddle. “You frightened me my son.” He purred.  
“I’m so sorry papa. I will never do that again.”  
“I believe you.”  
“Are you going to spank me papa?” Loki squeaked.  
“I suppose not. Your mama already paddled your little rump. Go and apologize to your brother.” Loki wasted no time getting out of the throne room before his father changed his mind.  
Thor was in the Dining hall. When he caught sight of Loki he stood, his expression unreadable. Loki timidly moved toward him. “I’m sorry brother. Please don’t spank me!” He began to tremble as Thor reached him. The huge warrior gathered him into his arms, cuddling him warmly.  
“Oh, my baby brother! You are safe at home!” He picked the boy up, patting his bottom gently. Loki returned his hugs, closing his eyes as he was cuddled. After a moment or two, Thor sat Loki on the table and cupped his cute face in his palm.  
“Now brother, that was a very naughty boy. You frightened your parents and your brother. We love you, Little One. We didn’t know where you were.” Thor gently scolded Loki. The teen sat still and obedient, paying attention to his big brother.  
“I’m sorry.” Loki peeped meekly. Thor leaned forward and kissed his forehead tenderly.  
“I know sweetling. Promise brother you will never do that again.”  
“I promise.” Loki said sweetly. Thor reached out and gathered Loki in his arms, cuddling him tenderly.  
“That’s my good boy.” He said, giving the boy a few firm pats on the rump. Loki sighed, realizing his bottom was safe and he leaned into his brother’s chest, closing his eyes.  
Later, Frigga cornered Thor and kissed his scruffy cheek. He gave her a puzzled look and she smiled. “I am very proud of the way you dealt with Loki.” Thor smiled and kissed his mother.  
“I think it got through to him.”  
“I hope so.” The All Mother said, sighing wistfully.  
“If not, I’ll spank his little behind shiny.” Frigga laughed and walked away.


End file.
